Words to Not Live By
by Infamous Kei
Summary: Two choices, she lives with them, or her only thing left tying her to the real world will die. GrimmjowXOC some OOC comes in to play at times.
1. Something New

_**Something New**_

**Chapter 1**

Well some things just don't change; or maybe they do. I know for me it changed a lot; I take that back it changed more than a lot.

One day your playing fetch with you best friends dog and the next you're running and fighting for your life from four hallows that has swords and even able to transform on your ass! Well maybe my mom was right, I was born to be different, born to do things that no one has ever of dreamed doing. And of course she was right (not like I'll admit to it), so yeah back to what I am doing right now . . .

"Hey Emo-kid where the hell are you taking me?!"

I yell at this hallow that has me bound and chained against my will and dragging my along with him since I wasn't not going to give him a hard time. Oh no I was going to make it as hard as I can, without getting myself killed.

"Hey man, are you death or something I just asked you a fucking question!?!"

He stops as do I, he turns his big, sad, and emo looking eyes at me and says;

"I am taking you to the man that wants you here."

He says quietly and he tugs harder.

"Sounds like a creeper to me. So why the hell did you guys come and take me?"

"All of your questions will be . . ."

He stops short as I sat my ass on the ground, I turned away from him.

"Not going anywhere till I know what's going on . . ."

He just stands there. I can feel his eyes on me, but I rock myself from side to side humming a song. He begins to drag me, I take a closer look at him as I am being forced to go down this long ass hall way. His helmet looking thing had a horn coming out of it; they all were wearing the just about the same thing. Then it clicked in my head.

"Let me guess you guys are all sex deprive men, from what I saw I didn't see any girls since I've been here . . . you guys all want to have a fuckin orgy. Well I feel honored that you guy chose me over many girls and blah, blah, blah . . . OH MY GOD!!!! YOU GUYS AREN'T A CULT ARE YOU?!"

He looks down at me as I look up at him making a mock scary face . . . but then it went away.

"I guess you can say that."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!! HELL THE FUCK NO MAN! YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO SACRIFICE ME TO THE DEVIL AND HAVE A BLOOD ORGY IN MY BLOOD!!!"

I sprang up trying to run away, but instead I was thrown in the direction that we were heading; at first I thought I was going to do a face plant to a wall/door (to my surprise) but it opened just in time and I rolled into the room and stopped as I rolled into some really tall, lanky dude that reminded me of a spoon.

"SHIT EMO-KID THAT HURT LIKE HELL! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO ALL THAT!!"

He walks in slowly with his hands in his pockets. The spoon guy that I was leaning against pushed me over.

"Watch it bitch!"

Said the spoon man.

"Let me guess the fork ran away from you rather than with you."

"The hell are you talking about?!"

"You never heard of Mother Goose?!"

I asked as I turned around and looked up at him from my sitting spot.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Look her up, M.G. know her stuff!"

I said as I got up and was about to leave, but the door/wall closed.

"OH MY GOD!!! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!! EMO-KID YOU AND YOUR SICK FUCKIN' CULT ARE GOING TO SACRIFICE ME TO YOUR DEVIL, EAT MY FLESH AND HAVE A HUGE ASS BLOOD ORGY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LET ME OUT I DON'T WANNA BE SACR--."

"Ulguiorra, what is that girl talking about?"

Says a man with pink hair, he comes over to me and bends down at my eye level.

"Tell me girl, what makes you think that?"

He smile sweetly to me, but I just frown.

"I have my reasons; that and I was watching South Park before you fuckers came and forced me to come here."

I say as I move around him, but stopped feeling a tug on the chains.

"Now Pink, since I answered your question I have a few that I would like to ask you."

"I'll try to answer them all."

"Who are you?"

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz the 8th Espada."

". . . ok, so who are everyone else?"

"They are Espadas as well."

"Why were you chasing me?"

"We were told to."

"By whom?"

"By our master . . ."

"And he would be . . ."

"Me;*we all stop and turned to look* Aizen."

"Are you the person that told these fuckers to come and chase me around town for about two fucking days?! *he nods* Are you the owner of this dump? *he nods* Why the fuck am I here?!"

"Gin, Tosen restrain her; she is the wild type."

With that being said a fox faced man and a man a few shades darker than me we holding on to me.

"Bow before Aizen-sama."

"You must be out of your mind man, I don't bow down to nobody! Even more so to a man!"

The sliver haired one kicked the back of my knees and I fell forward and then the black guy pushed my head downwards; I was struggling to get out of their grip, but I was too weak, I don't even know how long I've been in that cell anymore. I was able to bring my head up a bit and was glaring at the man was now right in front of me; he got down to my eye level and held my chin in his hand.

"I must say, for a human you look very tasty . . ."

I spit in his eye, the two that were holding me forced me up as Aizen stood up; they let me go and before I was able to make a run for it I was backhanded to the other side of the room. I got up and was about to run for the door, but it wouldn't open I kept kicking it and only left deep dints in it, that was all.

"Sorry Dawn *he turns me around and pins me to the door* I was a little too hard on you, you see no one here ever does that to me . . ."

"Well, there's a first time for everything! And how the hell do you know my name?! And what the hell do you want with me?!"

He lets me go and was back on his seat; the chains that are attached to the things that are around my wrist and my neck are now in his hands.

"I've been watching you for a while now."

I plopped down on my ass.

"Sounds like a creeper to me. And why were you watching me, creeper?"

"I like what I saw . . . *my eyes shoot open* your powers, they show that they are more powerful than that of another human."

"And your point is?"

"I need it here, you are needed here."

"Sounds to me like you guys are having trouble to get in the only other girl's pants that I've seen since I've been here. She don't look like the type to just give up; but hey she has a nice rack I'll tell ya that much."

Someone laughed and I turned as saw it was some blue haired/eyed man with a hole where his stomach is . . . I mean was.

"I like this one already."

He says pointing to me, he walks over and I stand up quick as I looked him up and down; making sure that he doesn't try anything funny. He got to close and I tried to break free from these chains, which I did much to the distasted of Aizen and punched the nearest person square in the face, which was blue eyes. I run for the door, but it wouldn't open; I punched and kicked it a few times leaving huge dints where they were last made contact to the door.

"Fuck . . . Okay what the hell do you want?!"

"Show me what you can do Dawn."

He says as he looks down at me.

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, it could help me in the long run . . . you're stronger that that other woman."

I thought this over for a few seconds.

"Give me back all of my weapons Aizen."

Which he did, much to his disliking, I strapped everything in place.

"Pick any person you wish to fight with."

"I pick . . . Blue eyes."

He makes a devilish smile and stepped out of one of the two lines.

"Come on bitch, I'll get you back for what you did to me!"

"What, dude man you're dead, so it shouldn't matter . . . should it?"


	2. Fighting

"You seem to have a lot more to ya then the rest of these people here, so are you up to gettin' your ass handed to ya?!"

I say to him with a smirk, but then I looked down and saw that he had an arm missing.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you beat my ass!"

He says.

"Wait, I change my mind, don't wanna fight a person who's missing an arm."

"I don't need two arms to beat your ass to the ground!"

He screams as he aims his fist at me, I just simply moved my head a little to the side and turned around and face him.

"This is your last chance to back out now blue eyes."

"Hell the fuck no, I'm not backing out now! Not after you say that you can beat _my_ ass!"

"Then that means I won't hold back on you . . . or maybe I will."

We stand there looking at one another for a while.

"Ya know us girls like guys to make the first move."

"But guys like it better when the girl makes the first move."

"Gladly . . ."

I didn't wait, I kicked him in the head, but faked it, and I jumped over him and kicked him in the back. And landed where the three bastards were sitting/standing; I took out my whip and let out a warning snap.

"Come on Blue eyes, show me a good time OK?"

I say with a wicked smile.

"You got handcuffs to go with the leather, boots, and whip?"

"You wanna find out?"

I run on the wall, made my whip wrap around something on the ceiling; taking some of my poisoned needles and threw them all at him. One hits his leg and the other two missed, I landed on the ground and made my whip go around his neck and shock the shit out of him, sending to much volts into his body, and he fell limp to the floor.

"God damn it! Why the hell does everyone has to die on me!"

I hear someone laugh at me; I turn and saw a girly looking man.

"The hell is so fuckin' funny you transvestite?!"

Then the two of us started arguing.

"Dawn, would you be a doll and restore both Grimmjow's arm and life?"

The stupid bastard Azien said.

"It'll cost ya . . ."

"Yeah right, like this stupid bitch can do something like that! He's dead!"

"No he's just knocked the fuck out!"

"He's arm was turned to dust by Tousen-sama! You can't do that!"

"Oh yeah?! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH ME!!"

"Luppi, Dawn enough!"

Azien yells at us. I pushed past him and back over to where blue eye's body was. Luppi—the girly man walked beside me. I sat down on my knees and placed his head in my lap.

"Luppi I need you to stay quiet, my specialty is dealing damage; not healing."

He huffed and that was all, I laid both of my hands on both side of his head, and it started to glow a bright red light; a few seconds later he wakes up.

"Get up Blue eyes, I'm gonna grow your arm back . . ."

"Ha, yeah the fuck right! That's not possible!"

"Hey Blue eyes shut him up real quick can't finish ya up with his loud ass!"

He kicks him in the stomach and sends him to the other side of the room. He stand up straight again and I placed my hands on his shoulder and slowly the arm starts growing again; first the skeleton, then the muscles, and lastly the skin. I smiled at my work and stubble forward.

'Feelin' a little light headed . . . *breathe in and out* Okay I'm good.'

"You little bitch! You're not supposed to do that!"

I took my guns out and shoot 'em, missing him by mere centimeters.

"Hun, if I were you I would shut up. I don't miss on the fourth time."

I say as I lower my arms.

"Tell me Blue eyes, is he a friend of yours?"

"No one likes him . . ."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I kill him, would you?"

"Actually, yes I do."

"Don't worry I can bring him back for ya."

I say with a huge wicked smile and he returns one as well.

"Then go for it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

And like that I charged forward shooting him never once missing.

"Bring it bitch! I'll take you down!"

He yells.

"I like to see you try!"

While dodging his hits I shot him, but alas I missed him. I rolled to a stop and he took advantage of that and slammed his sword into my arm, I bit back a scream that I wanted so badly to let loose; I pulled out my gun and just when I was about to shoot him at point blank he jumped off of me.

"That was a real stupid move girl!"

"Well the way that I was taught; 'you have to make an opening for yourself to ensure an opening you're the enemy'. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

He growls out at me, and points his blade at me; I just tune him out trying to think my way out of this, he yells something at me, then smirk when he saw me sit down on my butt.

'God he talks way too much! I've never seen a dude that talks this much! He's worst than most of the girls back at school; now what to do about that fucker that wanted me here!?'

That's what I was thinking; Luppi was thinking something way different.

'Yeah that bitch finally got it through her head! Well before I kill her I'll let her see what a real Espada's release looks like!'

Next thing that I know there was a huge burst of retisu, and the first thing I see is something white coming my way; I just simply laid down and wait for it to pass by me, after it did I rolled over and took my swords out and ready.

"You may want the others to help you. After all this isn't a one on one fight anymore! It's an eight on one fight!!"

"Don't you mean it's a nine on one fight dumb ass?! What ya can't count!?"

And that set him off, he went off on a wild tangent; I got bored of him talking and just sliced off two of his worm like arms.

"Ha! Now it's a 7on 1 fight! I do believe I can care my own--"

For once I let my guard down and he wrapped the worm like arms around my body, he was squeezing tight and it was only getting tighter.

"There's not that many human girls with a body like yours, just too bad, your too dark for me and the fact that I'm about to punch holes in you!"

He sings as brings me close to him.

"YOU RACIST FUCK!"

My body started to heat up and then was set on fire, in turn setting that arm on fire along with the one that was planning on impaling me. He flung me to the other side of the room, when I made contact with the ground it let a huge ass crater in my wake, before the dust settled I ran and hid behind some pillars that were found not to far from me. I was hidden in the darkness and I looked around to make sure that he wasn't around and I started to heal myself.

"Hey bitch where did you go?! Come out come out where ever you are!"

He said as he slowly got closer to the area that I was hiding.

'Might as well give 'em a show.'

I took off my clothes and transformed and ran a little ways then leaped onto one of the many pillars and looked down at him as I was ready to pounce, I jumped off let out a loud growl as I sank my razor sharp K9s into his flesh tearing at the skin, ripping more and more of the arms off till all that was left was his own two arms.

"I'll FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

I let him hit me, it just was a lot bigger than I thought it would have been I was sent flying to the other side of the room, I let out a loud whimper as my body made contact with the ground; I was breathing heavily as he stood before me I was charging up something in my mouth and as soon as he was close enough I let it loose, burning his whole left side. That too set him off, as well as me; my purple and red fur standing on end, bearing my teeth at him letting out the most threatening growl that I could come up with from the bleeding from my side to my stomach. He pulled out his sword, forgot what they called it, but now was not the time to think about it. I played dead, pretending that I lost too much blood. I hid the hand that was charging up; once more he came close to me his sword at the ready I flashed into my human form jumped on him and shot it right into his mouth I fell over on his dead body, hand resting where his head should be.

"Told you didn't I? Make an opening for yourself and you're sure to find one in the enemy."

I phased back into my lioness form and ran back to where my clothes were and placed them on once I was back in human form no signs of bleeding or ever being hurt.

"Now bring him back!"

Growled out Blue eyes, I just shrugged my shoulders and did just that; it didn't take all that long; after Luppi got up he just looked at me with horror filled eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, but blue eyes will."

I said tautly.

"Hey women come here and heal this."

He turns his back to me and points to a scar that was on his back.

"I am seriously bout to charge you fuckers for this shit!"

I growled but healed him none-the-less, after the scar was gone I saw a 6 tattooed on him. I walked a little ways stop right beside Luppi.

"Good luck, you'll need it . . . after all I think he wants what you have."

I pat his shoulder and sat down against the wall and watched as the show began to unfold around me.

"I've been waiting so long to do this!"

Blue eyes rushes over to Luppi slammed his hand into and threw his chest smiling like a mad man; then he had some red orb, laser looking thing charge up in his hand and blew his head, shoulder, and part of his chest off. Then he started with the evil, madman like laughter.

"YES! I HAVE MY POWERS BACK!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dude, man is it really all that serious?! Calm the fuck down, shit."

He made me heal him again and he started beating the shit out of him.

"Just so you know I'm not getting up and bringin' him back!"

And so he killed him again, then stopped right in front of me and placed his hand on my head.

"You're ok for a human."

I push his bloody hand off of my head.

"You're only saying that cause you were able to kill the same person two times in a row."

He goes back in his spot in the line of people.

"Dawn?"

I looked back and up.

"What?!"

"How would you like . . ."

"HELL THE FUCK NO!"

"But you didn't even let me finish."

"I already know what you were going to say, so I saved your fucking breath and I still say no! No I'm not joining your sick ass cult!"

"I'll have you sit and think about that for a while, Aaroniero, Grimmjow take her back to her cell."

A person or thing wearing a mask comes over to me along with Blue eyes. I get up and get ready to fight, knowing good and well that I cannot last that long, I used up to much energy healing and bringing the same person back to life too many times; so I ran behind some more pillars and roughly pulled off my clothes, as I was running to get back out in the open to fight them I phased back, bouncing on the masked person's head, making the mask itself fall off I turned back around and saw two balls . . . heads thingies floating in some red stuff; I tilted my head to the side a little at this. Blue eyes scared the shit out of me when he was trying to jump on me. But then an idea popped into my head.

'If I go for the head, the arms and legs will suffer.'

I run up, jump and was about to bite the shit out of the man that made me come here till that lipstick looking thing jumped in the way, I bit him though; wishing that I didn't at the same time. As soon as I bit down on him and went deeper there was something nasty came out, something horrible. I let him go and backed off, shaking my head from side to side, placing my paw over my muzzle trying to get the smell out at the same time, the next thing that I know I have eight swords pointed at me; I'm to busy coughing and trying to breath to pay any mind to that. My vision was fading, everything sounded so far away, and then everything was black.

'My mom said I was born to be different, that I was born to change the world, born to do things that no one has ever dreamed of doing. You were right mom, sorry I didn't see it before all this happened. As much as I hate to say it . . . you were right; and now look where it's got me!'


	3. NoteHas nothing to do with the story

Yeah man just thought I should let you guys know, that I put up some characters theme songs thingies . . . I just thought it might go well with the peoples that I came up with; you can tell me if I matched it just right for ya! I do welcome some different songs for them as well, so yeah I don't bite, no need to be shy. Just drop by and give me a song and who you think it will match well with; and I'll see how it will work out for them. Thanks for taking your time out for reading this!!!


	4. Blue Eyes

When I came to I was laying on the ground naked, cold, bleeding, and hungry. I slowly sat up feeling my wounds open up even more as I do so; I was slowly healing but that wasn't enough, it wasn't fast enough. I sat up and noticed that I was chained the to the wall behind me I let my head roll back.

"Gee thanks mom for this, it's all thanks to you that shit like this happened to me! If it wasn't for you I would be upstairs in my room still painting!"

"You seem to enjoy talking to yourself."

It was Blue eyes and he was carrying a tray of food, he unlocks my cell and walks in.

"Here, we know you humans . . . or whatever you are need this type of stuff to live."

He sets it down next to me, then walks back out closing my cell once more and sat down looking at me.

"I'm not eating that drugged food, just to let you know."

I snarl out at him.

"Even though you are a beaten dog, that fighting' spirit is still there."

He laughs at me then left after when I went back to sleep. He comes and goes for the past few days; still I didn't eat at all. My wounds stop healing and I am getting weaker. Blues eyes comes in and set down the food as he sits down beside me.

"I need sunlight, is there anywhere around here where I can get that Blue eyes?"

He just looks at me, he then gets up and walks out.

I looked at her, then got up and walked out, then out of the building, I looked around the area and found what I needed, I then walked back to her cell and laid a pile of wood down and set it on fire, I sat back down next to her watching as her face relaxed, and her wounds slowly healed.

I smiled as I felt the warmth overtake me, healing me as it does so.

"Thanks, Blue eyes."

"Grimmjow. *I looked at him* the name's Grimmjow."

I smiled softly at him.

"Dawn."

And that's what sparked our weird friendship. He came in with fire wood and sat with me asking me questions, but after a while he found out that it hurt when I talked and just asked yes or no questions after that. Then one day he stopped coming and I was left all alone in the dark, the feeling of loneness and weakness coming over me again. Then after what seemed like two weeks two people came in, Emo kid and Spoon man.

"The hell do you want?"

". . ."

They don't say anything just open the door and stop right in front of me; I just narrowed my eyes at them.

"I told you this bitch would still have some life in her."

"She's not trash . . . do as you please."

I knew that this was coming, he starting beating the shit out of me, no matter how I kept my mouth shut he kept coming harder; so I did what he wanted me to do. I let my screams out; then he started cutting me.

"Enough, now we bring her to see Aizen-sama."

The two of them picked me up by my arms and dragged me down the twisting halls. Quietly I protest but they wouldn't listen. Once more I found myself in the room that I was in maybe a month now and with my luck another 3 months. I was roughly thrown on the floor and didn't bother getting back up. I was a bloody mess that was for sure.

"What do you want?"

"Who did this to you?"

He asks as he walks up to me, I just turn my eyes over to the spoon man; he then backed handed him in the face in into the wall.

"Now Dawn-Chan, what do you say about joining us?"

I shake my head at him; he then calls for Emo kid to come over.

"Would you like to see what your 'best-friend' is doing?"

Aizen said to me as the emo dude had a screen pop up showing Mickey coming back home sad looking and with papers that had my picture up there.

"You better leave Mickey alone!"

I said with new found strength in my voice, he smiles down at me. That sick smile that I wouldn't mind punching off of his face.

"If you'll join us then we will leave him alone . . ."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we will do the same to him that we did to you, and I don't think that he can handle as much damage as you can."

I phased back to my lioness form and jump up trying to get to him, but he moves aside and then I landed, then fell to the ground with a whimper, I opened my eyes and saw swords drawn, but then I saw someone over me; I didn't have the energy to keep fighting or to stay in that form.

"Now, now there's no need fer that ya know."

Said the fox faced guy. Aizen steps in and picks me up roughly by the hair and let me dangle there in front of him.

"My, my, my I've never seen a human quiet like you before, by now they would be begging to join our ranks, but you . . . you really are something else."

I let out a whimper as he shakes me back and forth, then let out a cry as I was being thrown to the ground just a few feet from him.

"The only way that you'll now live is if someone takes you in. Ulquiorra, will you take her under your care?"

"She is too much trouble for me Azien-sama."

He does the same with everyone else and still the same or somewhat near the same answer came out of their mouths, all but one.

"I don't want this one go to waste, she's actually fun; I'll take her."

It was Blue eyes, Grimmjow; he was the one that saved me.

"Ulquiorra, give me your jacket. *I think he gave him a look* I don't know where her clothes are and I'm not walking around with her looking like that!"

'Gee thanks Grimmjow; it make me feel so much better about myself.'

I feel myself being lifted up and something soft and warm being placed on my body.

"Stop it *turning red* I can do it myself! Let me go . . ."

He doesn't listen, he buttons it up and throws me over his shoulder and walks out.

"Put me down, I can walk; I know you can hear me!"

I say as loud as I could, and trying to get comfy at the same time. The next thing that I know there was sunlight, he laid me down. Slowly I started feeling something . . . feeling my once numb body, feeling the open wounds now close; I took the jacket off and laid there before the sun naked, my hair covering my breast and my hands my womanhood. I then sat up and saw Grimmjow looking at me.

"Thank you Grimmjow."


	5. Blond

I bring the jacket around me and button the only button that I could find. I get mad since just about everything was showing; that was till Grimmjow found the other buttons and button them for me; he tried to button the one that would cover my chest, but it wouldn't even come close to be button up.

"I can dress myself you know!"

I slap his hands away he then leads me inside.

"Can I eat first, and then take a shower?"

He just nods his head and he opened the door to an almost empty room, the fox face guy was in there.

"Thanks."

I said as I passed by him and open the fridge and dug around for something good; which I found some Chinese food, I popped that in the microwave, and then sat at the table eating it.

"Ya know you don't have to wait here for me, I can just find you . . ."

"And leave you here with _that_ I don't think so."

He says as he cuts me off.

"What wrong with me?"

He asks.

"Everything."

Was Grimmjow's only answer; I ate more food that day, since it's been weeks since I had a real meal. I cleaned up my mess then followed him quietly somewhere else.

"Where are we going?"

"Our room."

He left it at that, after a while he stopped in front of a door seeing people in there; they looked to Grimmjow, myself, and back to themselves.

"Welcome to your new home Dawn-sama."

They bowed and left; I looked at the two beds, one a regular bed and the other with curtains.

"Well I already know which is which, and there's my clothes!"

I pick them up and walk around the room looking at everything, then walk into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and washed myself that way first; I got out then walked to the huge bathtub where I ran nice hot water with bubbles in it, after the water covered up my chest I just sat there letting it relax everything that was tense about me.

* * *

It's been a good hour since she's been in there; I knocked on the door, no answer.

"Hey other people needs to get in there too ya know!"

Still no answer, so I just opened the unlocked door and walked in seeing her clothes laying there by the sink; I turned the corner and saw her there sleeping in the tub of bubbles; her head laid back onto the soft pillow-like thing.

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?"

I say to myself as I drained the water out and got a bucket of cold water and dumped it on her, she pops up with the quickness and had her hand tight around my throat. She opens her eyes and looks around then her eyes fell on me; her grip just tightens more, her eyes narrow.

"The hell do you think your doing?!"

She pulls a little bit of the pressure off of my neck so I can answer.

"I was trying to wake you is all; I didn't want you to think that I was touching ya, so I dumped water on you."

She nods, but the grip tightens a lot more, then she let go.

"Turn around."

She says as she turns red.

"No need, I'm getting in the shower."

I say as I dump my clothes on the floor and turn on the water and get right in.

"I can't see you, you can get out now!"

I say harshly, I hear the curtains being pushed aside, a hand covers my eyes.

"Need to get the rest of the bubbles off of me."

She let go and the curtains close once more, then the door opens and closes.

"Weird ass human."

I say when she's out of ear shot.

"Weird ass dead thing."

She says when she thinks I'm out of earshot.

* * *

I dry myself off with this fluffy towel and just when I was done some yellow blur knocked me over cause a scream come out of my mouth. I hear the bathroom door being slammed opened.

"What the hell is wrong now!?"

Grimmjow yells at me, but then stops and laughs at me.

"The hell is so fuckin' funny?! Get it off of me; it's drooling on me, and I just took a shower!!"

He pulls the person off . . . well tries to; it gets a grip on my towel.

"Hey let go!"

I say as I try to keep the towel covering my body.

"Wonderwise let her go!"

The one called Wonderwise does; Grimmjow lets him go and he sits on the floor right next to me, I took note and saw that it was indeed a boy, and he was all teary eyed.

"Aw you just wanted someone to play with you. We'll play after I take a nice long nap, ok?"

He glomps me, and I tell him to wait right there as I go on my bed and close the curtains and change into my clothes.

"Wonderwise . . . come here."

He does and the two of us lies down, he lays his head on my chest and I play with his hair as I go to sleep. A few hours later I wake up to someone playing with my hair. I open my eyes and saw that it was Wonderwise.

"So how long were you up?"

He just looks at me . . .

"He doesn't know how to talk; he only knows how to say his name. But he does understand what you're saying."

I nod my head and get off my bed.

"Do you have to come with us?"

He gets up and opens the door and walks out waiting for us.

"I take that as a yes. Can we eat first then play?"

Wonderwise just grabs my hand, and I smiled down at the boy; when we got to the eating room I made Wonderwise sit down as I made myself something to eat.

"Do you want anything to eat Wonderwise?"

"We don't eat the same thing as you do."

Grimmjow says as I finished making my food I sat down next to the blond who lays his head on my shoulder, I smile softly down at him, after I was done he helped me clean the things that I used.

"I was looking for you; let her go Wonderwise."

It was Tosen, I looked at Wonderwise, and he looked at me; I gave him my hand to hold instead of my arm.

"Come on Wonderwise, time to go and play!"

I brushed past Tosen, and Wonderwise led the way to where the sunlight is found; there the two of us played different kinds of games together as Grimmjow just sat there and waited for us to finish up.

"Hey, Wonderwise, let's go and bug Grimmjow!"

Boy was that a bad/good idea. Grimmjow grabbed Wonderwise by the collar, I jumped on his back and bit his collarbone, and he dropped Wonderwise, he tried to throw me off of him, but I was already out of reach, I grabbed Wonderwise and threw him on my back as we hauled ass back into the building, making sharp turns, jumping over random people and such . . . that was till I ran into something hard, but soft at the same time, I fell flat on my butt. I looked up and saw that it was the only woman that was there in the room with all the other . . . Espadas . . . I think that's what they were called.

"Sorry about that . . ."

"You fuckers get back here!"

It was Grimmjow, I dragged Wonderwise along as we ran back into Grimmjow's and my room and used his bed, dresser, and all of his things to block the door.

"Today was a fun day!"


	6. Mickey

There was a meeting to be held in about 15 minuets; enough time for me to shower, I think. Either way I take one and come out drying my hair and saw Wonderwise sitting by the window waiting for me.

"Is it time to go already?"

He nod his head and grabs my hand and leads the way, he opens the door as it slowly opened; as soon as we walked in everyone turned to look at us.

"Ah Dawn, so nice of you to finally join us; you and Wonderwise may stand over there somewhere."

I looked down at the blond that's holding my hand and he looks up at me.

"Do we really need to be here?"

"No, not really . . ."

"Ok, bye!"

We walked out of there quick. And ended up back in my room, where I was teaching him how to read. It felt like it was hours till Grimmjow came back in and tossed the both of us over his shoulders.

"Hey where the hell are you taking us?!"

I yell at him, but he doesn't answer, I hear a door open and he dropped the both of us on our butts.

"The hell is your problem Grimmjow!?"

"You left before it was the both of your turns to listen."

Aizen says I fall back on the floor; he was talking, I was half listening, and then fell asleep I woke up hearing someone coming closer to me. I pop up catching Wonderwise and saw that it was Aizen and his three bitches, his bitches held me down as Azien placed cuffs around my wrist, ankles, and neck.

"Meetings over."

Wonderwise and I got up and went I pushed past him as I try to pull it off as I tried, it sends out a high voltage through out my body, I give up on that and went to go and play outside; we played hide and seek, I made myself it; on purpose; just to see where I was to when I plan on high tailing it out of here. I found the two that I was looking for, then we went back inside and I ate some food, gave Wonderwise a bath, and I took a shower and went to bed early, I drugged Grimmjow's drink and was out like a light just like Wonderwise, along with everyone else that was at that meeting, and who drank something. Everything was going as planned, I just feel bad that I have to leave Wonderwise behind.

"I'm sorry Wonderwise-kun, but I'm not suppose to be here, I'm not even dead yet. Have fun with Grimmjow ok?"

I kiss his forehead and lightly got out of bed, getting all of my things and placing them in their rightful place.

"Good bye Blue eyes, Wonderwise-kun."

I walk out of the room quietly till I stepped on Wonderwise's rubber duckies. I looked back and saw Grimmjow roll over I took my foot off of it and it squeaked again, I was holding my breath hoping that they wont wake up, which they didn't I open the door and closed it quietly and looked down the halls, no one was there, I ran quietly and quickly I rounded the corner and saw some dude with an eye patch and blond hair.

"Shit!"

"Wait, you aren't supposed to be out at this time of night!"

I run away from him, hearing more people join him.

"Shit, shit, shit all I wanted to do is go home and now what, I got a shit load of these things chasing after me!"

I had the image of my home, the woods that Mickey and I use to play in when we were younger, then all of a sudden, there was a hole, I ran right into it I started screaming as I fell I didn't see anything, only darkness then there was light, then I saw green . . . I saw trees and I was falling!

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I screamed as I fell onto something soft, something that I really didn't think I would land on. I pull my head out and saw that they were boobs, I look up and saw a woman with red-ish hair I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Umm, could you tell me where I am?"

She did, I smiled and danced with joy!

"I did it, I did it, and I got away from them fuckers!"

I smiled and looked around, then kissed the ground.

"Oh God, you don't know how much I missed you grass, *I hugged the tree* I missed trees that were alive!"

"Excuse me Ms. But who are you and where did you come from?"

Said some short kid . . .

"Ya know the last part is really hard to answer, but I can tell you what it looks like."

Then I felt it, a huge surge of retisu, I turned around and saw that it was the people that I just ran away from.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD THEY FOUND ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

They didn't follow me, I wasn't paying attention I just kept running, running till I found town, and just when I was almost out of the woods something came firing down, and I jumped back away from.

"Sorry Dawn, but Aizen-sama would like to have you back."

"Well forget it! I'm not going back!"

I pull my weapons out and jump at him with the quickness and a blink of an eye he was down for the count, I saw some bald guy come up along with the people that I saw when I first fell from the sky.

"You guys aren't with them are you?!"

I scream at them.

"No we are part of the Gotei 13, why are they after you?"

I saw three more coming up from behind them, I hauled ass away from there, then disguised myself as a "common human" I had headphones on, and wore dark sunglasses and walked down the streets like that.

'Dude man I am so best-ly! It's not even funny!'

I smile to myself as I bobbed my head to the music, watching as the one of the three from before look around for me. I walked into a store and bought some flowers then walked down to where the lake was, I let the flowers float one by one down the river to any of the lost souls that lives around here I then left, I looked around and saw that no one was around, I changed back, then ran the rest of the way home, well what's left of it that is. I stood in front of it, I took a deep breath and walked in; I walked around what is left of my house. I walked in to the messed up kitchen, the living room, the din, the room that was my mother's, what's left of the bathroom, the computer room, and lastly what is left of my room; but I found there was a surprise . . .

"Dawn? Dawn!!!!!!!!!"

It was Mickey; it was truly a surprise to me.

"Mickey!! Thank the Gods that you are ok!"

We run into each other's arms.

"How I miss you so much my friend!"

He says to me, he then holds me at arms length.

"Where have you been?!"

"That's a very good question, if I knew that question, then I would answer it. How long was I gone?"

I ask him as we sit down in the clean area of my room.

"It's been four months, Dawn; just what were those things that wanted you?"

I was shocked that he could see them.

"Dead people are the easiest way I can say it . . . So how are things with you?"

I ask him as I pull something out of the wall and punch in some codes; the wall moved aside.

"Worried to death about you-What the hell is this?!?!?"

He asks as I pulled out my weapons of choice; the last thing that I pulled out was a huge bazooka and three bullets that go in it; I then tossed some things to him and showed him how to work it.

"I don't want them hurting you Mickey, they will do anything and I mean _anything_ to get me to do things for them; and you are the last person that I want to loose, you are the only thing that I have left in this life, in this world; and I want it to stay that way. I won't let them have my best friend!"

I say to him as I turn to face my dear friend. He gets up and stops right in front of me, I look up at him.

"Dawn, if I don't get to see you again, if you are taking away from me, or me from you; I just wanted you to know that I love you, I always loved you since we both were in the last year of our primary school!"

I was shocked; I once held feelings like that with him, but not anymore.

"I'm sorry Mickey, I . . . I don't feel the same way about you; I see you only as a friend, nothing less nothing more. I'm so sorry-"

He yanks me forward till I'm in his face.

"Just do this for me, please, please Dawn?"

He pleas to me, I looked off to the side.

'This could be the last time that I get to see him; I might as well grant him any wish that he wants.'

I took a deep breath.

"Sure what is that you would like Mickey?"

He doesn't ask, he pulls me forward once more, and his lips crashed down on mines; I guess it's safe to say that Mickey Carmichael was my first kiss at the age of 19. I didn't push him away like I should have, I did the thing that he wanted me to do . . . I kissed back.


	7. Death, I Suppose

He pulled away after a while and looked at me.

"Why did you kiss back?"

He asked sadly.

"Because, this might be the last time that I get to see you. If it is, I want to make sure that you are happy rather than sad."

I said as I looked out of the remains of my house; he lifts my chin so that way I could look at him.

"I'm always happy with you; I will miss you though, but at least you gave me this so that way I can remember our parting in a good way."

I smile and we hugged again.

"Now go, I have a feeling that they are on to you now."

I nod my head.

"See ya on the other side Mickey."

He waves and I run and jump out of my dead house; tears were flowing as I was running.

'I didn't want it to turn out this way . . . why mom, why did you have to say those words?!'

I scream in my head as I beat myself up, not even noticing that someone was following me. I finally found where the strong feeling was coming from, I saw two of the . . . whatever amount of people there that I fell on not too long ago, they were fighting people that I did not know, all that I know was that they were part of Aizen's cult thing. I stopped on the one of the roof and took aim at him with my bazooka I got a lock on him and shot it, falling backwards from the force; after I was able to stand up I hopped down and looked at what was left of him.

"That's what you fuckers get for fuckin' kidnapping me!"

I yell at the dead body and spit on it, I turn around about to talk to the bald man when I saw another one I took aim and shot at him yelling . . .

"Get out of the way baldy!"

I flew back as it flew out and onto the target that I wanted, but this one missed.

"Hey you girl, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just landed on my head is all."

The one that I was aiming at turned out to be a really big guy.

"Come on!"

I said as I threw my now useless weapon aside, pissed at the world that something like this had to happen to me of all people. And like any other smart person, I ran like hell! I hid in the woods, trying to calm my breathing and focus on the big picture, which was kind of hard since I really don't know what I should be thinking of, other than get out of this alive. I heard movement and voices, I didn't know who they belonged to, so I picked up the closest thing to me . . . which was a rock, and threw it at the source of the voice hearing a thud I poked my head over the bushes, only to be tacked down.

"Oh shit dude man, please don't take me back! I'll make it worth your while. Please just don't take me back!"

I finally open my eyes after nothing was said or done and saw some orange haired kid on top of me and not wearing the clothes like the ones that kidnapped me. I told him and the girl that he was with everything, everything that was said and done, every little think. But then something came, something strong; it was as if I was under water, and then all was quiet for a little while till something struck down and hit me right square in the forehead sending me flying back a few feet.

"Why must you cause so much trouble for me Dawn; after all I gave you a choice, fed you, gave you a bed to sleep on. And this is how you repay me?"

"Holy fuckin' ass crackers man! This dude is out of his fucking mind!"

I say the first part slowly as I looked up seeing those three fuckers standing in the hands of those . . . clown looking things.

"I didn't have much of a choice! It was either I stay and die in that hell hole or you kill my only friend that I have left! Not only that you ass hole but you have those things kidnap me, and beat the shit out of me!"

The fox faced guy hopped down and landed in front of me, I pulled out my twin blades and took my stance.

"Whatcha gonna do with that? Poke me to death?"

I narrow eyes at him as he yelled.

"Shot to kill Shinso."

I saw that his sword really wasn't a wakizashi as it stretched out to a long length, and if I hadn't rolled out of the way I would have been impaled; but what caught me off guard was the fact that this Fox-faced fucker can swing it like it was a fucking bat, and it weighted like one! Slicing my side wide open for all to see, I gasp out in pain as I struggled to stand on my own; I saw him coming at me again, I didn't have time to roll nor did I have the power to leap out of the way so I blocked it with both of my swords . . . That was till his sword broke through it both. It was as if I was watching this in slow motion, watching as both my swords shattered into mere nothingness, watching as the sword plunged into the middle of my chest and going through my back; I felt it tear through my spinal cord, blood was flowing freely all ready as this thing pulled his sword back and I fell face first to the ground.

"My, my it seems that I was playing a little too rough with you little girl."

Little did he know that I was more than half way done with healing myself. He tossed me over his shoulder as I heard more people coming.

"You dirty fuckers!"

I says as blood gets on the back of his white . . . jacket?

"Oh I see you still have some life in ya."

I smirk at that remark.

"More than enough to kick your sorry ass!"

I say as I kneed him where it counts flipped off of him and kicked him again in the face, I landed in a tree far from them, breathing heavy; I placed my hand on my chest as I heal myself properly. I hopped down and stood glaring at the people that wanted me for their own dirty needs. It felt like thousands of eels wrapping their bodies around me as I was shocked, thousands of voltage coursing though my very soul as if threatening to shatter that too.

"You seem to forget that you now belong to me, Dawn."

I was on my hands and knees trying to clear my vision, seeing the lighting that was given off from these "bracelets" and "necklace" that he forced on to me.

"If you want this woman to live then go ahead and take her, you will not be able to get that off of her. Only I hold the key to her freedom!"

"Crazy dirty fucker."

I say between the teeth that are grinding together; he sends in more shockwaves to me as I scream out from the pain and the agony he just laughs. I fell into a heap on the ground drooling on the ground before me, my eyes stuck open, no I'm not dead, not yet at least; but it feels like I'm pretty close to it. This time it wasn't that Fox-faced fucker that lifted me up this time, but it was Azien. With what little strength that I had I pulled out my gun and aimed for his kidneys, but it was I that felt more pain; the flame bullet got me in the gut . . . I was falling slowly as I saw Aizen waiting to catch me near the ground, but he flashed away and I hit the ground hard, breaking my neck in the process.

'Looks like I'm going to be rooming with you Mommy.'


	8. Mommy

"Great, just fucking great!"

Was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I saw that I was laying in the bed that was adjacent to Grimmjow's.

'Now what do I do?'

Next thing I know I was given a blow to the head and landed in the bathroom, I looked back and saw the person who assaulted me.

"The hell was that for?!"

"For leaving, for making Wonderwise follow me around all fucking day, and most of all for Aizen nearly beating me to death!"

"Oh, so sorry to hear that."

So much sarcasm it wasn't even funny; he pulled me up by the base of my neck.

"Don't you dare pull a stunt like that again or else."

"Or else what? You'll kill me? That's out of the question, that fucktard needs me alive you and I both know that."

He punches me in the jaw and drops me onto the floor and walk out of the room.

"She's here, so stop bugging me you little shit!"

I hear him yell at someone, whom I all ready know. And like that my favorite blond hair dead guy pokes his head around the corner, as I was washing the blood from my face and was in the finishing steps of healing it. He runs and jumps on me, sending us both to the floor.

"Wonderwise . . . Loves you Mommy."

"Mommy?!"

He nods his head and kisses my cheek as tears were forming in his eyes; I smile with content clear in my eyes as I kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry, Mommy is here."

It sound weird saying that, but in some twisted way . . . it sound right, we sat like that for a while, just him burying his face in my chest crying softly and me humming a tune and smoothing out his hair.

"Shh, shh, It's okay Wonderwise Mommy's here."

"Mommy loves Wonderwise?"

"Of courses I do silly."

We get up and walk out of the room, with Grimmjow in tow to the kitchen where I made something for the three of us, which Wonderwise happily asked for seconds; while Grimmjow just played with his food.

"Azien wants to see you Dawn."

Tosen says as he quietly enters the room.

"Tell him that I'm eating at the moment and if he wants to see me, tell him to come to me; that is if it's so important."

I shot back at him as drowned the rest of my tea.

"You have quite the tongue on you human."

"Damn it all to hell."

I mumbled under my breath as the one who did extreme shock therapy on me not too long ago shows up.

"I'll let you finish, I'll have Gin bring you to my quarters later."

With that he left, leaving me puzzled.

"I don't think that's a good thing."

I say to myself as I finished up; Grimmjow cleaned the dishes and made me leave, at the door was that Fox-faced fucker, whom by my guess was named Gin.

"Follow me please."

"I rather not, thank you."

His forever smile dropped, which was a first to me, I actually thought that he was born that way.

"Sorry that I played rough with ya, but you have to come-"

"I don't have to do anything, I'll find my own way there."

If his smile going away was one thing, the eyes was another, I was taken back by just how red and deadly they were; standing out even more against his pale skin and sliver hair. It was like I was hypnotized or something.

"Fine, lead the way oh 'great one'."


	9. New Clothes

With Wonderwise clinging to my side the three of us walked on through this massive maze, nothing was being said, though Gin did looked back a few times to see if I was indeed still following him. We come to stop at a set of doors.

"Here we are."

The door opens just like that and the first thing that we see are two girls, they eye me, I glare at them, and they back down.

"So nice for you to finally come Dawn."

I roll my eyes at him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior towards me and everyone else here in this room . . . save for three people."

"What about it?"

"You tend to show some hostile moments to my dear Espadas, all but two."

"Everyone else annoys me, those two don't do anything to provoke me to do anything; they just sit there."

His smirk falls off of his face and a look of seriousness was there.

"Dawn, you will learn to respect me even if it's the last thing you do."

"Sorry ass wipe, but you don't demand respect . . . you earn it. The only reason why they respect you here is because, they're afraid; the power of fear controls them."

Next thing that I know is more high voltages coursing though my veins as I was brought down to my knees, I tried to pry the stupid collar off of me, but it only sent stronger volts though out my body.

"Leave Mommy alone!"

It stopped, I was laying on my side looking up at Wonderwise as he stood in front of me, All three ex-captain's eyes wide. All that can be heard as of right now was my heavy breathing.

"Wonderwise . . . stay back."

"Seems like he took a liking to ya Dawn."

Gin states as that smile was gone once more.

"There's a change of clothes for you in your room; the next time that I see you, you better be wearing them, now leave."

"Gladly."

I stated as I struggled to me feet, Wonderwise helped me up, half dragging me out the door where Grimmjow was waiting.

"Hurry up, I can't stand being near any of them."

He just throws me onto his shoulder and rushes back to the room and dumped me into the bed, unknown to him that I was knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do that to her."

I yell at the annoying kid that wont stop following the two of us around. I walk out of the room as he began to cry.

"What kind of Arrancar is that? He doesn't even know how to talk right!"

I walk into the little gather room where my fraccion can be found.

"How's the babysitting job working for you bro?"

I grumble as I sit down on my couch, letting my head roll back.

"She's a handful."

"Is she worth it?"

I heard them snicker.

"I don't mean that way. I mean, she always want something, something that I really don't feel like doing. She wants to go out in the sun, wants to go and play with Wonderwise, always have to eat."

"Well she is somewhat human, is she not?"

I didn't say anything, I just laid back and watch TV as D-Roy and Edrad play some kind of video games on the other TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I look at the clothes that laid on my bed, as I woke up with Wonderwise in my lap.

"No fucking way man."

I whispered as I held up the skirt and shirt . . . That is if you can call it any of the two. I placed Wonderwise in the bed right and got up and went to the door, but it felt like someone was on the other side waiting for me, I cracked it open and I was right, Aizen was across the hall right in front of the door, my eyes bugged out and I closed the door quickly.

'Just my luck he had to be standing there . . . What am I to do?! I don't want to wear some degrading outfit! I don't wanna look like a fuckin' porn star, hooker, or a juicy! I like my outfit! There's nothing wrong with it. I mean after all they are some kind of evil cult right? Therefore black represents evil and white represents good . . . well not in this case I guess. I must be going crazy now, having an in depth conversation with myself.'

I opened the door again, and this time he was closer. I shut it again and paced my room, I then went to the window only to see Aizen there which made me fall backwards, I ran to the door and he was right there in front of me.

"I don't see you in your new clothes."

He said as he reached his hand out to me, which I gladly slammed the door on his hand, I think . . . I did hear him use some colorful language, so I must have. Seeing no other way around this now I changed into the unforgivable thing and opened the door only to see Aizen once more; only this time he was around the corner nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"It suites you better than your other clothes."

He comes closer to me as I took a step back, yeah I backed my happy self into a corner. Nice job Dawn, nice job. His hand cups my right cheek and he begins to stroke it, he then draws his face near and stops once his hot breath reaches my ear, I could feel his lips barely touching my ear lobe.

"So nice to see that you are starting to take a liking to me Dawn."

"I still don't like you."

I whispered back harshly, he presses his body hard against mine.

"You'll learn to like me."

'Oh shit dude! I'm bout to get raped!'


	10. Woman's Intuition

Each time I took a step I had to put my hands down just to make sure that if there was someone behind me, they wouldn't be able to see what I'm wearing underneath. I heard someone laughing from behind me, I stopped and turned and saw that pink haired fucktard that keeps asking me to be part of some sick experiment; which he might ask me to be part of one right now more than likely.

"The hell is so funny?!"

"That suits you well Dawn, now I need your help. I just finished with my latest experiment."

"I don't want any part in it thank you."

"To late, I all ready let it lose."

And with that said he vanished, and the ground began to shake.

"Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was like a big ball of death rolling my way, but I could make out a face . . . So this ball is a person, in a way a person, or was one is a better way to put it, so like any person that has some kind of sanity left in them I ran away screaming like a little girl, passing by a few people while they got caught in that rolling ball of death. Through my screaming I heard loud voices, I looked left and right for an open door, but none came up and my legs were starting to grow weak, finally there was a light coming in from the left and that's where the loud voices were coming from. I made a hard left turn and landed on my face and the rolling ball of death sped on pass. I laid there for a moment noticing the voices had came to a complete standstill. I huffed and puffed a few times, then sat up and covered my nose, noticing a few blood drops on the ground.

"The hell happened to you?!"

Grimmjow yells at me.

"First I get molested by that ass wipe Aizen, and then that stupid pink wanna be Dexter just sent one of his dumb ass experiments on me. That's what happened to me!"

"Sucks to be you then doesn't it?"

I wipe the blood off of my face and sat up and ran the rest of the way to Grimmjow planting my both of my feet into his face sending him to the ground.

"Grimmjow you ass hole! All those times you left me alone just so you can hang out in here where you actually have fun stuff to do. . . A fuckin' TV and some games! While I'm stuck in that room."

"You bitch what the hell was that for?!"

I plopped down in a big couch, crossing my legs over one another.

"You should know good and well why I'm here."

"That little snot nose brat better-"

"He's sleeping . . . On your bed."

I say with a smirk.

"Anyways, before you go off the subject; you should know good and well why I'm here. Take a look at what I'm wearing!"

He looks me up and down.

"I don't see nothing wrong with it."

He said casually as he scratches the back of his head.

"There's tons of things wrong with it! I feel all exposed, indecent, I feel like a fucking porn star, hooker, striper! I don't like this at all, and when I bend over the world can see what I'm wearing underneath! And to top it all off, I am now dressed like every other chick in this damn forsaken place!"

I rant on and on and I now pace around the room, covering my ass as I go along.

"Doesn't look any different than the one you were wearing before."

I punch him in his gut, as his fraccions looks on.

"No, the skirt I wore was three inches above the knees-"

"It was skin tight."

"It's called latex! And I don't want something flapping around when I'm trying to fight that would just weigh me down in a real fight! Not only that but this shirt . . . If you can call it that, its like a belt I'm wearing to keep them contained! If I wasn't wearing this bra I bet ya, that this strap of cloth would only cover my nipples!"

"Like I said, I don't see anything wrong with it. It suits you just fine."

I jumped on him sending us both to the ground, I was tugging on his collar, bringing his face close to mine.

"Now you listen and you listen good man! If you want the be safe and not to sleep with one open . . . Better yet you wont sleep at all if you don't do what I want you to do. And don't forget that we share both the bedroom and the bathroom. I will make sure to make your life a living hell!"

He growls and flips me over so that way he's on top now.

"Normally I wouldn't let someone take charge. If you value your life you will behave."

"You can't touch me, and you know it; he needs me to be alive. And if you were to lay a hand on me then Azien will hurt you and I wont heal you again."

He realizes that I was right and got off of me.

"Your lucky that you're his favorite."

With that said he roughly pulled me up.

"What's a porn star?"

Said a guy with a hammerhead shark looking helmet on.

"It's a . . . it's where a woman gets paid to have sex with guys, sometimes one at a time some times up to . . . a lot . . . And it's legal for them too. Guys can do it as well."

I scratched my head as an after thought.

"Do you want a change of clothes or not woman?!"

"Yes, by all means lead the way ass hole."

He once again grabs hold of my wrist and drags me behind him, some blond guy walks into the room and I stop.

"Hello cutie."

I said as I winked at him, he just does a double take, before Grimmjow throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey ass hole, people can see everything!"

He just pops his hand over the spot that was exposed.

"There, now shut up."

Which I did, didn't really have much of a choice, either walk around showing everyone what I was wearing, being carried without his hand being there, or this; I pick this one over the other two. We soon arrive to where I wanted to be, he drops me all to gracefully on my face; I didn't bother to argue this time around, in fact I was all ready looking for something to wear. Once more something tight, a few inches above the knees, but with a little bit of flow to it, and a nice shirt vest thingy with arm warmers.

"This will do nicely."

I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror.

"Still don't see anything wrong with what you were wearing before."

"Shut up you perv, come on I don't want Wonderwise tearing up our room looking for me."

I said with a huge smile as I walked right beside him all the way up to our room; and as soon as we made it to the door, Wonderwise's screamed and cried out "Mommy". Grimmjow just looks at me.

"Where I'm from, it's called Woman's Intuition."


End file.
